


Aliens

by mllelaurel



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-11
Updated: 2010-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllelaurel/pseuds/mllelaurel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey's getting used to dealing with aliens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aliens

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted for the who_otp Livejournal community drabble tag, on 10/14/2006. Takes place during/at the end of "World War III."

_"Mickey the Idiot, the world is in your hands. Fire."_

And Mickey fires. Because if he doesn't, the Earth goes the way of a blown Quake match, and because the Doctor's told him to. Funny, how he takes the man's word on it, that they might come through all right, if he just does this.

Of all the things Mickey's never thought he'd do in his life, bombing Downing Street's pretty high on the list. And he isn't even in jail or dead for it. Ok, so he's not being carried on people's shoulders and hailed the hero of the day, either, but he can live with that.

He did it, he saved the world, and it turned out ok.

He can't stop shaking, not even hours afterwards.

Maybe the Doctor notices this, and maybe he doesn't. But he's softer, somehow, when he hands Mickey the disc and offers him a place aboard the TARDIS.

_"We're just idiots."_

"Well, not all of you."

He grins that grin Mickey can never figure out, and for a second, Mickey thinks he's gonna lean in and kiss him. Aliens. It would figure.

But he doesn't, and if Mickey's at all sorry about it, he blames aliens on that, as well.


End file.
